Landing at Hogwarts
by AliceCullen3
Summary: I was only at home. This all started with the Tardis appearing in my back garden. Then I meet the golden trio's kids before going to Hogwarts in their time and meeting the golden trio in flesh and blood. This was all because I met the Doctor. This is all in my POV, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: The End to a normal life

**Chapter 1: The end to a normal life**

I was lounging around on my bed wondering what to do first. My dad was at work, my brother was out with friends, and my mum and little sister were out with one of my mum's friends. I was stuck at home. Not that I minded. I always kept to myself. Nobody understands me much. My siblings thought I was insane or a freak.

Oh I should tell you about me first before I continue. My name's Shannon Tighe and I'm 15 years old. I have dark chocolate colour hair, olive toned skin, blue green eyes, and I wear glasses. I live in England in a lovely county called Buckinghamshire. It's somewhere in the countryside. It's very beautiful here also quite peaceful or boring as I would call it. There's no fear here. No need to be afraid like the people were in the summer. It's just that I would like a bit of drama in my life.

That's when I heard it. A strange yet familiar noise that sounded like it was coming from outside. I jumped off my bed and made my way to the window which showed ours and our neighbours' gardens. I looked and saw it. A big blue box started to fade into reality.

I quickly ran out of my room, grateful that I was wearing my black fur boots, ran downstairs and into the kitchen. On my hurry downstairs, I had managed to grab my key for the back door. I opened it before closing it behind me. I ran pass princess' cage (she's our pet rabbit), pass the climbing frame and up to the big apple tree. Behind the apple tree stood the big blue box I saw from my window. It was the Tardis. A man stepped out. It was the eleventh doctor.

"Why, hello there. I'm the Doctor. What's your name?" The man asked.

"Shannon Tighe and I know who you are." I told him. He looked confused.

"How do you know me? Did we meet in your past?" He asked.

"No. We've never met. I didn't really think we were going to meet. Are you really the doctor or are you just the actor that plays him?" I wasn't 100% sure what to think of what was going on here.

"Of course I'm the doctor. Why do you ask if I'm an actor?" I saw no point in telling him so I would have to show him instead.

"Follow me." I led him back to the house. "Can I ask you one quick question?"

"Of course." He replied.

"Do the Ponds still know you're dead?" I asked him. He suddenly came to a halt. I turned to him.

"How did you know?" He asked. "And to answer your question no, apparently River told them I wasn't dead. I take it you know who River is as well."

"I just know things. But only your past, nothing about your future. As for River, you first met her in your last body with your companion Donna Noble but she died trying to save you and everyone else. She is the daughter of Amy and Rory Williams- Pond, her real name is Melody Pond and she's your wife." We had started walking back to the house again.

"Wow, you are good."

"Thank you."

"So where are you taking me?" The doctor asked.

"My bedroom. I think it would help explain how I know all about you." The doctor just nodded. I opened the door and allowed him to go first. He looked all around him taking in the sight. I started to lead him out of the kitchen into the hallway and up the stairs.

"You have a lovely home. Though I highly doubt you live alone."

"No, my dad's at work, my brother's out with friends and my mum and little sister are out with one of my mum's friends. But I don't mind being alone."

"I would."

I showed my bedroom and the first thing he saw was my Doctor who calendar which had the eleventh doctor on it. I took it off the hook and when I did the Doctor looked even more shock when he saw his last body on this other calendar I had. It was about the tenth doctor's adventures. I also took that off. I gave him the calendars and he looked at them; studying all of the pages. I grabbed my chocolate calendar from 2011 which had a dalek and a cyberman on it. I put that near him which he saw me do.

I grabbed my tenth doctor action figure along with a slitheen, a pig slave, human dalek sec and 2 daleks; I put those down as well. I ran downstairs and grabbed all of the doctor who DVDs which also included the 9th doctor's adventures as well. I raced back up the stairs laid them out on the floor in order. He looked at them each in turned. His eyes seemed filled with curiosity.

"So that's how you know all about me."

"I don't know your name if that makes you feel better." I told him. He smiled up at me but said nothing. "I also don't know much about your past or family."

"Thank you for showing me all this, Shannon."

"No worries Doctor." I was wishing silently that he might want to take me on his journey; I would be dying to go.

"I've must have gone into another universe, tell me what the date is Shannon?"

"Saturday the 7th of January, 2012."

"Has anything happened at all? Anything alien?" The Doctor questioned.

"Sorry, no. No Daleks, Sontarans, Cybermen, Sycorax or Silurians. My world doesn't have any of that nonsense." The Doctor sighed.

"Would you like to see some of that nonsense then?" The Doctor asked, standing up. Was he asking me to come with him?

"Are you asking me to come with you?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's your choice to come with me. I won't take you if you don't want to go." This is my moment. To see things I could have never imagine. I would be completely stupid not to go.

"Yes, yes, yes. I would love to go with you! Please!" I was filled with excitement.

"Well come on then. Grab you things first then we'll go. I'll just check if the Tardis is ready to go." The Doctor raced out of the room and down the stairs and not too long after, I heard the door. I ran to my window and saw the doctor race back to his beloved Tardis.

I quickly grabbed my phone, my iPod shuffle, my pale pink teddy bear (her name's Pink Teddy) and my bag which I used if I was going around my grandparent's house. I put some clothes in there, my stripy pale pink and brown fleece, and my trainers. I swapped my black fur boots for plimsolls and put my dark green coat on. I put my phone and iPod in one of my pockets, grabbed Pink Teddy and my bag, and headed downstairs.

I raced out the kitchen door, locking it in the process. I ran up to the Tardis which was still there, opened the door and saw that the Tardis was bigger on the inside than the outside. I walked in slowly taking in everything. It was beautiful.

"Well don't stand there and what's with the bear?" The Doctor said looking away from the screen.

"Her name is Pink Teddy and I've had her since I was born." I told him walking up to the console and putting my bag down.

"Yeah I guess she could come as well. If you want you could go to your bedroom and put your stuff there."

"Where would I find it?" The Doctor sighed.

"You follow the corridor until you've get to the first right turn, ignore that and go straight on until you see a left turn, ignore that as well but when you see a right turning, you turn right and go straight on until you see some doors. You can have the third door on the left."

Wow, that was weird. I did as the Doctor said and headed to my room. The room was a deep blue even the bed. In fact, it was a queen size bed. I've never slept in anything like that. I put my bag and Pink Teddy down on the bed and raced back to the control room.

"So where are we going?" I asked the Doctor.

"Anywhere you like."

"I don't mind."

"Okay then. Hold on tight." The Doctor messed around with a few bits and bobs and Tardis started moving. I grabbed hold of the control panel. "Geronimo!"

**So where will the Doctor take me, find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: A weird mix up

**Now find out where the Doctor takes me...**

**Chapter 2: A weird mix up**

The Tardis was bumpier than I thought. Anyway, I was more excited about where we were going to go. The Tardis suddenly came to a halt.

"Shall we have a look at where we are?" The Doctor asked. I nodded. He raced to the door with me following behind him.

I saw a huge castle, which looked strangely familiar. In front of us were three children who also looked familiar, two boys and one girl. The girl had light brown hair which was up in a pony tail and light blue eyes, one of the boys had dark brown hair as did the other boy but his eyes were blue whilst the other boy had emerald green eyes.

However, what gave the whole game away was what they were wearing. They were all wearing robes that held the house of Gryffindor crest on their left breast.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"We're time travellers. I'm the Doctor and this is Shannon." I gave a small wave and mouthed hi.

"I'm Rose Weasley; these are my cousins Albus and James Potter." I turned to the Doctor.

"Harry Potter. You took me to see Harry Potter. I don't need to see Harry Potter. I've read all the books and seen all the films to know enough about Harry Potter. And now we're in Harry Potter, we're meeting his children and niece not him in the flesh and blood."

"To be honest, I had no idea we were coming here."

"How do you know about our dad?" James asked.

"We're from a different universe. So, can you tell me what the date is?" The Doctor asked.

"It's the 23rd of September 2016." Rose stated.

"Hey, I'm 19 years old now." I stated randomly. The Doctor looked at me oddly before looking back at the children.

"So what's with the blue box?" James asked.

"It's my spaceship and it's also a time machine."

"Hey, maybe we can go see what our parents were like at school." James suggested to Albus and Rose.

"James, there's no such thing as a time machine." Rose commented.

"I thought there was no such thing as magic until I came here." I commented.

"Well even if we did go back in time how would we all fit?" Rose argued. The doctor lifted up his right hand and clicked his fingers causing the doors of the Tardis to open. The three children walked inside; mouths hanging open.

"It's bigger on the inside."

"Is it, I hardly ever notice." I said quoting the 10th Doctor. I walked in and up to the console. I saw the Doctor rolling his eyes.

"So you want to see what your parents were like when they were younger?"

"Yeah!" They cried excitedly.

"Well hold on tight then." The Doctor fiddled with a few bits and bobs on the console before it started moving.

**Sorry it's short but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Is that really our parents?

**Chapter 3: Is that really our parents?**

Once the Tardis stopped moving, a smile formed on the Doctor's face.

"Outside is Hogwarts in your parents' time."

The trio ran out of the doors and me and the Doctor followed them out too. However we ended up somewhere unexpected.

"Why, hello? Who are you and how did you get in here?" A man with long white hair and bread said.

"Albus Dumbledore! Oh, I'm the Doctor and this is Shannon. The three in Gryffindor robes are Rose Weasley and, James and Albus Potter."

"Weasley and Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"There from the future, Harry, Ron and Hermione's kids." I told him.

"How did they get here?"

"In my Tardis. Oh, I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts."

"Doctor, can we stay here for a bit please!" The three Gryffindors begged.

"Sure, only if you don't tell your parents about this. You have to call them by their name." The Doctor warned them.

"Okay." They replied together.

"Now that's settled, you don't mind if we stay here for a bit Dumbledore?" The Doctor asked.

"Well you seem to mean no harm. I take it you not on Voldemort side."

"No nose. Course not. He's weird and ugly. I don't get what Bellatrix sees in him. But then again she is mental." I replied.

"Also I'm going to need a teaching position as I highly doubt I can be one of the students." The Doctor muttered to himself. "Got any available Dumbledore?"

"There is muggle studies." Dumbledore suggested.

"Sure, I'll do that, I know everything there is about humans."

"Just make sure you don't mention the iPod, iphone, iPad or any other things from the future." I reminded him.

"Got it."

"Well now that's sorted, will you like me to show you to the room where you'll be teaching."

"Wait, what am I going to do? I still need to be sorted and I need to get some wizard stuff." I complained.

"You are not a witch?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No..."

"Well let's sort you in your house then." Dumbledore conjure up a chair which I sat on before taking a raggedy old wizard hat down from one of the shelves. He placed it on my head. As soon as it was put on my head, it felt like something was inside my head.

_No need to worry dear child_

"_Who's there?" _I thought to myself.

_I am the sorting hat. Though strangely you have heard of me and you're only a muggle. You're not even a real witch. However, there is something different about you. Now let's see what house you should be in. Well you have a lot of knowledge so that shows a place in Ravenclaw but you are very loyal to friends and even when you're scared, you still stay brave. So I think you should be in _GRYFFINDOR!

I took the hat off and gave it back to Dumbledore.

"Well now that's sorted, we can go see where I'll be teaching."

"This way then Doctor." Dumbledore lead the way out of his office. I started looking around, taking in the whole of Hogwarts.

"This is where you'll be teaching Doctor." Dumbledore said, "However, the staff and students will need a story on who you all are."

"Ah, yes," The Doctor said, rubbing the back of his neck, "well, erm..."

"The Doctor can be John Smith, I'm his little sister and Albus, James and Rose are our cousins." I interrupted.

"I'm good with that story." James said. Rose and Albus just shrugged their shoulders.

"Very good story. Okay now that's done, we have to go to Diagon Alley to get our stuff.

"May I accompany you Doctor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

We headed back to Dumbledore's office, the password was 'bat wings', and got inside the Tardis. Dumbledore was amazed by how big it was.

"What sort of magic is this?" He asked.

"It's not magic, its science."

The Doctor flicked a few switches before we took off with everyone holding onto something.

Off to Diagon Alley we go.

**Review and comment please!**


	4. Chapter 4: A trip to Diagon Alley

**Chapter 4: A trip to Diagon Alley**

Once we got out of the Tardis, I noticed we were in some sort of back alley. When Dumbledore recovered, he took his wand out and started to tap on some of the bricks. As soon as he had finished, the bricks started to move around to create a huge archway, big enough for all us to get through.

Dumbledore lead the group with the Doctor and Rose behind him, then James and then me and Albus at the back.

Albus wasn't looking at the shops like James was or taking quick peeks at them like Rose. He was looking down at his feet in a miserable sort of way. But somehow he managed to keep up with us.

"What's wrong Albus?" I asked. Albus looked up startled.

"Nothing."

"Come on, I know that face. You can tell me."

"This is the year when my dad's godfather dies, Sirius that was his name."

"Yeah, he will get over it though. Also you grandmother gets Bellatrix back. Apparently she said something quite rude it was so funny." I smiled. This made Albus smile too.

"Yeah, I love my grandmother. It's a shame I never get to meet anyone from my dad's side of the family."

"You're dad never knew his parents and trust me when I say this; you don't want to meet the relatives that looked after him. They were muggles but they don't take too kindly to witches and wizards as they don't think their normal."

"You're a muggle and you like us."

"Yeah because it's cool what you guys do. However I only knew this stuff to be fiction. Not real at all."

"What do you mean by fiction?" Albus asked.

"I from another universe where nonsense like this doesn't exist. No witches, no wizards, no aliens and no time machines. I only know of this stuff through books, TV and films."

"Is that how you know about my dad then?"

"Yeah."

Albus didn't say anything; only nodded.

"How long have you known the Doctor for?"

"Not long at all. But I know him quite well. You see where I come from; the Doctor is from a TV program I like to watch."

"Wow!"

I just smiled before turning my head towards the others whilst also keeping an eye on Albus.

We finally reached Gringrotts. Dumbledore turned to face us.

"Since I highly doubt any of you have muggle or wizard money I guess I have to let you have some of mine." Dumbledore smiled.

"You don't have to..." I started.

"No Shannon I insist. Now stay here while I go get some money out of my vaults. I believe only you and the Doctor will need some things. Dumbledore then turned and walked into the bank while the rest of us except for the Doctor sat on the steps. The Doctor paced back and forth while we watched him.

"Does he always do that?" Rose asked me.

"I think so."

"What do you mean you think so?" James asked, "We thought you knew him."

"I do. It's just that I've only just met him." I sighed.

Almost over half an hour later, Dumbledore came out of Gringrotts.

"Well come on then. I think we should start with the wands first." He suggested.

We agreed and headed to Ollivander's wand shop. We all went inside with Rose, James and Albus staying at the back.

Dumbledore made a slight noise before an old looking man came out from where he was and towards us.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore. What a surprise! May I ask what you are here for?"

"Yes, I have a new teacher who broke his wand and a new student." He smiled.

"Ah, yes, of course." Noticing me and the doctor. "Now miss, which arm is your wand arm?" He asked. I held out my right arm, knowing what he meant. "Ah, good." He got a tape measure out and with a flick of his wand, the tape measure started to measure my arm, my height, my head and even my feet. "Here we go, Yew with Veela hair, 9 inches." Ollivander passed me a wand before taking it out of my hand again. "No, no, no, that's not it." I looked at the Doctor who seemed interested by this. "Let's see, Cherry with Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches." After he placed in my hand he took it out. "No, that's not it either." It took a few more wands before he mange to find the wand perfect for me. "Now this is Mahogany with Unicorn hair, 12 inches." He placed it in my hand when I felt a warm and cosy feeling inside of me. "There we go now. Now who's was the other one."

Ollivander then started to find wands for the Doctor, it took a bit longer for him than it did with me but we finally managed in the end. So the Doctor in the end got an Oak with Phoenix tail feather, 10 inches.

As soon as we got out of there, we headed to Flourish and Blotts to get all my textbooks. The Doctor also got some books on the subject of muggle studies as he wanted to know what wizards and witches thought of muggles. Not to mention he got some other books to help him with his magic.

As for my new wand, I kept messing around and fiddling with it in my hands. The best bit was that I didn't have my mum, Kimberley or Kieran to tell me not to touch things or to stop messing around with the wand because I could break it. For once, I felt like I could be myself and relax.

Next we headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions which was just next door. There seemed to be a few of the other students from Hogwarts in there but I paid no attention to them. However I did remember something. As soon as we were finished in the shop, I asked Dumbledore something.

"Professor Dumbledore, will I have to wear a skirt as part of the school uniform?" I asked. Dumbledore chuckled before he answered.

"Well, I've never seen any female students not wear a skirt. However, if you wish, you may wear trousers instead."

I was glad when I heard that, I absolutely hated skirts. I wonder if I would be the first girl in Hogwarts to wear trousers.

The last shop we went to was Eeylops Owl Emporium. Inside were loads of owls and since Rose, James and Albus already had an owl to use, I was the one choosing. It was hard to choose as they were all beautiful until I saw a small black owl with a few white feathers. That was when I knew he was the one.

"I like this one." I said as I was unsure of the gender.

"Well let's get it then shall we." Dumbledore smiled.

When we left the shop we had found out it was male and had to be kept away from the other owls as it often flirts with them. When the owl realised I was going to get him, he seemed to get closer to cage. He often hooted at me in affection. This made me think of an old friend of the Doctor's.

"So what are you going to call him?" The Doctor asked when were all inside the Tardis.

"He reminds me of an old friend of yours."

"Really, who?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." I grinned.

"Please tell me you're not going to call him that." The Doctor grimaced.

"Of course not, I'm just going to call him Jack."

The Doctor just groaned before flicking a few switches on the Tardis before we were off.

**I hope you like the name for my owl.**


	5. Chapter 5: The train journey

**Chapter 5: The train ride**

Once we dropped Dumbledore off back at his office, we went back to James, Albus and Rose's time so they could get their stuff. The Doctor parked the Tardis in the common room which happen to have a few students in there.

I had gone back to my room to put my new stuff there. I opened Jack's cage and he flew onto my shoulder. He hooted softly when I stroked him on the head. He didn't seem that bad.

I walked back to the Tardis with Jack on my shoulder still and found the Doctor underneath the glass floor.

"What you doing down there?" I asked him.

"Just checking if the Tardis is alright. Don't want to put too much pressure on her."

"That's good to hear." I smiled.

The Doctor got up and put his tweed jacket back on before coming up the steps.

"There we go, good as new." He smiled to himself.

"You excited to teach witches and wizards the world of muggles?" I asked the Doctor.

"Of course! It's not every day you get to teach at a wizard school."

Jack chose now to make himself known by hooting and made a slight nibble at my ear. I smiled as I saw the Doctor frown.

"Your right, he does remind you of Jack. I mean it's obvious his flirting with you and he's just an owl." The Doctor turned to the console.

"Aw, but his so cute unlike the other Jack." I said, stroking Jack's head.

"Stop doing that, you're only encouraging him." The three Gryffindors chose this moment to come back in. "Ah, now that your here we can get going. Apparently, Dumbledore told me I'm suppose to drop you off at king's cross station then go straight for the school."

"Okay, I need to pack quickly and put Jack back into his cage."

"Okay, but hurry up." He sighed.

I rolled my eyes before running back to my room and quickly put Jack in his cage, not before I kissed him softly on his head. When I closed Jack's cage, I heard a shy and timid knock at my door.

"Come in." I called.

I turned to see Rose coming in.

"Hey Rose, what do you want?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if you wanted any help." She asked.

"Um, sure. Could you start getting some clothes out the wardrobe?" I asked her.

She nodded and headed straight to the wardrobe.

After a few minutes, we were done. I grabbed my things and me and Rose headed back to the console room. When we entered the Doctor looked up.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes!" We said.

All he did was smile and started to flick a few switches before the Tardis was shaking. I quickly grabbed hold of the console before I was sent flying.

"Alright, off you pop, see you in a bit, or is it a few hours." He spoke the last part to himself, like he was unsure. "Oh well, off you go." He gestured us to leave. James made his way to the door first with the rest of us (except for the Doctor) trudging behind.

When we opened the doors, we saw we were of course in King's Cross Station.

"Come on; let's load our stuff on some trolleys and go." I told them.

Since they knew this place better than me, they lead the way to the trolleys. I glanced over my shoulder and watched as the Tardis left, leaving me in the middle of nowhere. I was slightly worried but I kept telling myself that I had the other three who knew what they were doing so I followed them.

As we were walking to platform nine and ten, I noticed a group of people. They seemed familiar but I don't know why. For a second, one of them looked at me, well his weird eye looked at me; the other one wasn't. I realised I had spotted Mad Eye Moody, alive and well, for now at least.

"This way Shannon." James called, grabbing my attention.

I turned my head away just in time to see James go through the brick wall; Albus went next.

"Shall we go together?" Rose asked. I nodded.

We both walked up to the wall and slipped through. On the other side of the wall, there was a gleaming red train. Rose led me to Albus and James who were loading their stuff onto the train. I also started to put my stuff onto the train. I said a quick goodbye to Jack before putting him with the others' owl as well.

I hopped onto the train and follow the others to an empty compartment.

During the journey, I watched Albus and James played exploding snap. It seemed like a fun game. They told me all the rules of Qudditch too.

"Anything off the trolleys dear?" An old lady outside the door asked us. The boys went straight to the trolley whilst Rose just put her book down and slowly got up.

"Do you want anything Shannon?" Rose asked me.

"I don't know what they have."

"We'll share with you." Albus told me.

I just smile and looked at all the food in amazement. It was really bright and the packaging was decorated nicely that they stood out. Once they got what they wanted off the trolley, they came back into the compartment with all their sweets.

They all shared their sweets around and gave some to me too. So far the journey had been alright, until a group of Slytherins showed up. They were none other than Malfoy and he's stupid sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle. Or as I should call them, dumb and dumber.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, first years?" Malfoy sneered. "But you two look too old to be first years?" He directed that question at me and James. James looked towards me, hoping I would answer.

"Yes, we are. Me and James are going to be in our fifth and second year. You see, we're transfer students. The reason why we have English accents is because we were brought up here in England but we moved to America. Me and James started wizard school over there. But then my older brother got a job at Hogwarts as a muggle study teacher. So now we're here." I lied smoothly.

I was glad we had all prepared a background story just in case anyone asked.

"I still don't get why they have that rubbish subject?"

"I think its cool learning about muggles. They're really interesting." I defended.

"Well I guess you'll be losing house points for defending those pathetic muggles."

"You can't do that!" James argued standing up. Crabbe and Goyle moved closer. I pushed James back into his seat before turning to face Malfoy who had smug smile on his face.

"And some more points for being rude to a prefect."

"You're not in Slytherin by any chance?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, what house are you going in?"

"If I tell you, will you please leave?"

He sighed before nodding.

"We're all in Gryffindor."

"Well I guess that's why you like those pathetic muggles."

"I told you what house I'm in now you must go otherwise I won't be responsible for what happens." I said, starting to smile.

They all looked confused but I didn't care as I started to push them out with the help of the other three. They left as soon as we pushed them out heading to the front of the train. We all sat back in our seats and carried on like we had never been interrupted.

Fortunately, for the rest of the journey, we were left alone in peace.

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Feast

**Chapter 6: The Feast**

When we had finally reached Hogwarts, we were in our full school uniform. We hopped off the train with everyone else and followed everyone (except for the first years) to the carriages. James, Albus and Rose were all amazed by the carriages as there was nothing pulling them.

We all got into a carriage which held only us. As soon as we set off I started to get excited, I was going to a wizard school for the first time.

"What do you think it will be like?" Rose wondered.

"Super cool. This is the year Uncle George leaves which means there is going to be an awesome surprise during the exams." James answered, grinning.

"Also Uncle Fred is alive and Uncle George has both his ears still." Albus mentioned.

We finally came to a stop. We jumped out and headed to the great hall with the rest of the students. Inside, it was amazing. The Great Hall was lit with floating candles and the ceiling looked like it wasn't there. It was all really beautiful. The others led me towards the Gryffindor table.

I looked towards the staff table and saw the Doctor talking to Professor Umbridge who seemed confused at what the Doctor was saying. Sometimes I'm glad I can make sense of him.

"Shannon, where are our parents?" Albus whispered, nudging me. I turned to see James and Rose looking at me curiously, waiting for me to answer.

I sighed before beginning my search. Luckily the characters looked like the actors and actresses so I started to look for someone who looked like Daniel Radcliffe. I finally spotted a pair of glasses. I pushed my own glasses further up my nose so I could see a bit better, just to be sure I had found him.

"Hey, I think I've found them." I whispered, nodding in their direction. They all turned their heads towards the direction I nodded in.

After a few seconds, the doors banged open to reveal Professor McGonagall leading a group of first years towards the staff table. Everyone watched them. Professor McGonagall set out a stool and placed on top of it the sorting hat. Everyone was still, watching the hat. Suddenly, it burst out in song.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.

_"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided._

For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
What with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin.

Everyone burst into applause at the hat's song. It seemed quite strange what the hat sang, like it can predict the future, or it's been around Dumbledore for too long. As soon as it had quietened down, Professor McGonagall started to call out names.

What seemed like forever, she had finally finished. Dumbledore stood up and everyone was silent, waiting for Dumbledore to speak.

"I have a few words to say before we all tuck in." Dumbledore smiled, like he was enjoying a private joke. "Tuck in." He then sat down. When he did the plates filled with all sorts of foods. It was amazing, there were roast potatoes, chicken, lamb chops, peas, carrots, pasta, the list could go on.

"Wow!" Was all I could say, in amazement.

"I know, right." James answered, starting to pile his food onto his plate.

I turned my head to the Doctor who was now in a conversation with Professor McGonagall. However what he was eating got my attention. He was eating fish fingers with custard. How lucky is he? I've always wanted to try that. I sighed before turning back to the food and tucking in. However, when I reached for a lamb chop, a head popped out of it making me jump.

"Hello, welcome to Gryffindor." Sir Nicholas said with joy.

"You must be Sir Nicholas." I said.

He turned his attention to me before flying out the lamb chops and through me. It felt like everything was cold and damp which made me shiver. I turned to face him.

"That is correct, may I ask who you might be."

I quickly remembered the story.

"Shannon Smith. These are my cousins, Albus, James and Rose Smith." I half lied.

"Pleasure to meet you. However you and James seem a bit old to be first years."

I gave him the same story as I gave Malfoy which made him move onto someone else.

"Your stories sound quite convincing. If I were someone else I might have believed that story." Rose said.

"Well I'm hoping to be a writer when I'm older." I said with pride.

"Well, good luck with it." Albus said.

Shortly afterwards, the food was gone to be replaced with dessert. Everything was delicious. When I was finally full, I looked around, watching everyone enjoy dessert. I noticed a girl with dirty blonde hair sitting by herself on the Ravenclaw table. She seemed to be enjoying dessert though.

"_That must be Luna Lovegood." _I thought.

In fact, the more I looked, the more people I recognised. When I heard someone clap, the desserts disappear. I turned my head to the front and watch Dumbledore stand.

"Well, now that we are fed, I have a few announcements I would like to make. First the changing in staff, Professor Grubbly-Plank will be taking over Care Of Magical Creatures until Professor Hagrid returns. Next we have a new teacher, Professor Smith will be taking over Muggle Studies." The Doctor stood up when his fake name was mentioned before sitting down. "His sister and cousins have transferred from America to Hogwarts where they'll be in Gryffindor." I felt all the other students' eyes on us but I just ignored it. "Also Professor Umbridge will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts this year."

Not soon after that was he interrupted by a certain pink toad. I listened closely to her speech which seemed a bit confusing yet interesting. Afterwards we were all sent to bed.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting some of JK characters

**Chapter 7: Meeting some of JK characters**

When I woke up the next morning, it was quite early and I was the only one awake. I checked my watch which told me it was nearly 6am. I looked over to Hermione who was sleeping still. It was amazing how much she resembled Emma Watson. I quickly headed to the bathroom and changed into the Hogwarts robes. It was a bit confusing at first then I finally managed it.

As soon as I was done I headed out of the room with my bag filled with all my books and my wand in my robe. I headed towards the Doctor's classroom. I gave a slight knock before opening the door. I glanced round to see that the Doctor was not in the room. However I did spot another door so I headed towards that. I knocked on that door before entering. Still no Doctor, but there was the Tardis.

I entered the Tardis and looked all around for the Doctor only to find him snoozing away underneath the Tardis console with a pile of books round him. I tiptoed down to see him. However I wasn't very quiet as he woke up with a start.

"Uh, who's there?" He asked groggily.

"Me." I answered. "Sorry I woke you." I said sheepishly.

"No, it wasn't you, just a bad dream well a bad memory really." He got up from where he had been sleeping, quickly tidied himself up, put his jacket back on and hopped up to the console.

"Was it about Rose?" I asked. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. Guilt shined in his ancient eyes.

"No." He whispered. I walked up the stairs towards the console not taking my eyes off the Doctor.

"Was it about what happened in the time war?" I asked.

"Yes." He whispered, closing his eyes.

I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder in a comforting matter. His eyes opened slowly at the contact.

"I'm sorry about Gallifery. There was no other way."

"I know. I just wish there was." Tears started to form around the Doctor's eyes. I pulled him into a hug and started to rub his back in comfort.

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done and you can't change that. We all have guilt in our lives. So don't worry about it." I pulled back to look at him. There were tears trailing down his cheeks but he quickly wiped them away.

"Thank you Shannon." He smiled. I rubbed my nose where it started to feel a bit sore due to the glasses. "Would you like me to fix your eyesight for you?"

"What?" I asked, unsure what he had just said.

"Your glasses seem to be annoying you. I can make you see even better before you even wore glasses. Come on, this way." He then started to drag me up the stairs and through the corridors.

It makes me wonder how on earth he remembers his way round the Tardis or does she lead him the way he wants to go. I mean she is alive so it is understandable.

After a while we finally reached a room which was completely white. The Doctor had me sit on a bed. I watched the Doctor as he flipped through the cupboards, checking them. He finally stopped at one and picked up some equipment in there before coming back with it.

He took off my glasses before shining a light in my eyes. Next he started to get one of those squirty things you have in science and soaked up a strange blue liquid up with it.

"Tilt your head up and try not to blink." I looked up and felt the Doctor put drops of the liquid onto my eyes. It stung but I knew I shouldn't blink so I focused on that.

"Okay, I want you to blink a few times." The Doctor instructed.

I did as he said and blinked before I looked towards the Doctor.

"Lovely, let's see if it works. Have a look round." I did as he said and was amazed when I saw everything clearly.

"Wow!" I smiled. I hopped off the bed and pulled the Doctor into a hug. "Thank you so, so much. I'm seriously grateful for this."

I felt the Doctor wrapped his around me.

"You're welcome Shannon. Now come on, it's probably breakfast time and everyone might wonder where we are." The Doctor let go of me and started to walk to the door. When he realised I wasn't following him, he looked back. "Well come along Tighe."

I rolled my eyes before replying.

"Coming Smith." I said cheekily, heading out of the door and started to walk off.

"Smith?"

I turned back to him.

"The actor that plays you is called Matt Smith. He is also the youngest actor who ever played the Doctor whereas before it was Peter Davison." I told him.

"Thank you for that piece of information Shannon. Now come on." The Doctor started to walk back to the console room as I followed him.

We headed out of the Tardis and the classroom. I finally noticed how quickly the Doctor walked as I had to walk faster to catch up with him. As soon as we reached the Great Hall I was out of breath with a painful stitch in my side. On the other side, I could hear chatter already. The Doctor opened the door and both of us headed in. I watched the Doctor headed off towards the teachers table. When I realised I've been standing near the door longer than necessary, I quickly looked for the others before heading in their direction.

"Hi guys." I said, smiling brightly.

They all said their 'hellos' before I sat down. I looked round the table before grabbing a slice of toast with strawberry jam on it. As soon as I bit into it, Rose finally noticed something.

"What happened to your glasses?"

I swallowed before speaking.

"I was with the Doctor this morning and he made my eyesight even better. So now I can see clearer. It's so great."

"Well you do look different." Rose commented.

Suddenly, a giant flock of owls came flying through the window. I looked up at them in amazement before continuing to eat my breakfast. I jumped when a black owl with a few white feathers landed near me. I realised it was Jack.

"Hey boy, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He hooted at me in what seemed to be a happy tone. I smiled at his cuteness. I tore off a bit of toast and put it near his beak. He nibbled at it hungrily. I saw Professor McGonagall coming closer to us.

"I have you time tables. If you have any questions you can come to me or another member of your house." She handed us each a timetable before she headed off.

I looked at mine to see that I had History of Magic, double Potions, Muggle Studies and double Defence Against the Dark Arts. It seemed quite a nice Monday.

"Well, I better find someone who can help me find my way round." I said, standing up. "See you at lunch."

I started to look round for someone who seemed around my age. I spotted the Weasley twins walking out of the Great Hall with a stack of toast each. I grabbed another slice of strawberry jam covered toast and quickly followed the twins out of the Great Hall.

"Excuse me," I called; they turned when they heard my voice. "Could you help me?"

"Well, of course. How may we be of service? I'm Fred by the way." One of them said.

"And I'm George. Hang on, aren't you one of those transfer students from America?" The other one asked.

"Yes. Will you help me then?"

"Of course. Since you're a fellow Gryffindor, we'll be happy to help you."

"What is it you want help with?"

"I have History of Magic as my first lesson. Do you think you can show me the way?" I asked them.

"Of course." They replied together.

They turned on their heel and started to walk to the stairs. I quickly hurried along as quickly as I could. After a few minutes, we finally reached a door. During the walk, the twins had started on the stacks of toast they had. Now they had only a few slices left each.

"Here we go."

"But beware; the only interesting thing about History of Magic is that it's taught by a ghost, Professor Binns."

"Trust me; I highly doubt it will be boring. I actually like history." I told them before, heading towards the door and waiting there.

"Suit yourself."

I watched as they turned and walked away. I stood by the door waiting for other students. Not too long afterwards, three Gryffindors came round the corner. It was the golden trio. Hermione seemed to be the first one to spot me.

"I know you; you're that new girl who moved into our dorm last night."

"Yes, I'm Shannon Smith. Professor Smith's sister." I half lied.

"Yes, I remember Professor Dumbledore mentioning you and your family."

"I know, I was there."

"Right, sorry. I'm Hermione Granger. These are my friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. Do you also have History of Magic?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"I should warn you, the teacher's a ghost and incredible boring." Ron mentioned.

"That's what Fred and George told me." I said.

"They're my brothers."

"Well I guess that explains the red hair then."

"Come on, we better head in." Hermione said, ushering us through the door.

I found the lesson interesting. I paid attention most of the time, sometimes daydreaming before telling myself to focus. I listened to how Professor Binns told us about the giant wars. It was so fascinating I had to remind myself to keep taking notes to remind me of it. I also noticed how other students started to drift off but Professor Binns didn't seem to notice. I think he was too busy telling the rest of us, mainly me and Hermione, about the giant wars.

As soon as the bell went, everyone jumped to their feet and headed towards the door.

"So Shannon, what do you have after break?" Hermione asked me as we left the classroom.

"Potions I believe."

"Would you like to stay with me and my friends so you know where to go to next lesson then?"

"Sure, I guess so."

I followed Hermione and the others, not paying attention to what they were saying.

"Shannon!" Someone called.

I looked up at the sound of my name and saw Albus walking towards me.

"Who's the midget?" I heard Ron whisper.

"Ron, don't call first years midgets. I've told you that before." Hermione whispered furiously.

"Hey Albus. Where are the others?" I asked him.

"There in the library, want to come?" He asked. I looked towards the other three. I noticed from the corner of my eye Albus' own eyes widening slightly.

"It's alright, you can go." Harry answered. I smiled and told them I would see them in potions later. I hurriedly followed Albus to the library. We found James and Rose sitting at a table. James looking bored out of his mind, and Rose reading a book.

"Hey, guys, you'll never guess who Shannon was with." Albus said.

James and Rose both looked towards us.

"Who?" James asked.

Me and Albus sat down before I answered.

"I was with your parents. I had just had History of Magic with them. Also the Weasley twins led me to the lesson too!"

"Cool!"

"Amazing!"

"Incredible!"

They all said it at the same time. As for the rest of break time, we sat and talked before we had to part our ways.

**Sorry for it taking too long. I had a bit of a writer's block.**


	8. Chapter 8: Potions and Muggle Studies

**Chapter 8: Potions and Muggle Studies**

I had to get James to take me to Potions before heading off to his lesson. I joined Harry, Ron and Hermione in the line.

"Hi guys." I said to them.

"I see you found your way here then." Ron said.

"Yeah, I had to ask someone."

I looked at everyone else in line, just for something to do really. We started to file into the classroom. I took a seat next to Hermione and looked towards the front.

Snape spoke to us about our OWL exam. He didn't look my way; he didn't even make me feel scared of him like he did for Neville. Once he finished, everyone started to get their ingredients.

However, I stayed where I was for fear of being pushed and shoved. So instead, I got out my notebook and started to write down what was on the board. As soon as I was finished, everyone was now working on their potion. I headed towards the cupboard and started to grab everything I needed. I started to work slowly, taking my time.

"A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion." Snape called when there were about ten minutes left. It seemed that taking my time had worked. When Snape had reached me, he looked at my cauldron to see that a light silver vapour was rising.

"Well, who knew a transfer student was good at potions?" He said. I noticed that some of the Slytherin looking this way with a sneer on their faces.

"Well all I did was make sure I followed all the instructions properly, sir." I said, but in reality, it was sort of like food tech, all you had to do was follow the instructions correctly.

I saw Snape's lip curl before he walked away. Near the end of the lesson, I filled up my flagon before going over to Snape and handing it over. While heading back to my seat I noticed Harry looking very grim. I just cleaned out my cauldron while feeling sorry for Harry.

When I had just about finished, the bell rang. I saw Harry rush out the classroom from the corner of my eye. Shortly afterwards I finished cleaning my cauldron so I started to pack everything away. When I had finally finished I followed some of the Gryffindors to the Great Hall.

"So how was Potions? I want to know what Professor Snape was like since my dad named me after him." Albus asked.

"Well, he seemed a bit cruel to Harry and he seemed to do a better job than most of the others in the room. He only forgotten to add one thing and that was it." I complained, sure Snape was supposed to be a good guy but how are we supposed to like him if he isn't very nice.

"Dad always did use to say he never liked Snape at school, it wasn't until the war he saw why Snape hated him so much." James reminded him.

"He sure does like to give out tonnes of homework though." I joked.

At this James' face paled slightly.

"He what?" He asked.

"Looks like you should start doing your homework then James." Rose laughed. Albus sniggered at James' face. James groaned before putting his head on the table. I smiled and then realised my lack of effort when it comes to homework.

However I had a good idea. Once I had finished my lunch, I looked to see where Hermione was. I got up and headed over to her. When I was near enough, she looked up.

"Hello Shannon." She smiled. Ron just gave me a muffled hello before returning to his food. I noticed how Harry wasn't here but I didn't question it.

"Hermione, could you help me with that homework Professor Snape gave us? Maybe we could work together on it in the library." I offered.

"Of course, I would be delighted. Do you happen to have muggle studies next by any chance?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, my brother teaches that subject." I smiled.

"Come on we don't want be late, see you and Harry in Defence Against the Dark Arts Ron. Come on Shannon."

Hermione then lead me to the Doctor's classroom. We seemed the first people there. When lunch was nearly over we were joined by other students. It seemed that all the houses took this subject together.

When the bell rang, the door opened to reveal a very joyful Time Lord. Everyone filed into his room. I took a seat next to Hermione at the front.

"Hello everyone I'm your new muggle studies teacher Professor Smith." The Doctor said with a big smile. "Muggle studies? What do we know about muggles?"

Hermione's hand went up so fast that I almost fell out of my seat.

"Yes miss..." The Doctor said, pretending not to know her name.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione answered quickly.

"Yes Hermione."

"Well some wizards and witches in the wizarding world think of muggles as scum. They also look down on muggleborn wizards and witches who they call 'Mudbloods' which means bad blood."

"Correct. But why, why look down on such a fascinating and brilliant species. I mean look at the muggles, they are ever evolving. They are growing up all the time. They are constantly facing challenges and learning." The Doctor spoke of humans with such admiration that it made my heart swell with happiness. "Now I want you to copy down from the board the inventions the muggles have made."

For the rest of the lesson we took notes. However the Doctor made the lesson extremely fun just like Mr Knox does with his assemblies.

As soon as Muggles Studies was finished, everyone groaned as they enjoyed it.

"Wow, your brother sure knows a lot." Hermione said whilst we walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Yeah his fascinated with them. He thinks they're wonderful." I said.

"I would like all witches and wizards to not look down on muggles and muggleborns." Hermione whispered.

"Well this witch definitely doesn't look down on you." I smiled.

Hermione looked at me before giving me a smile back.

"Thank you Shannon."

With that said we hurried to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Chapter 9: Defence Against the Dark Arts**

Me and Hermione headed to Defence Against the Darks Arts as quick as we could. When we entered we took a seat at the front. Everyone was quiet as they did not know how Umbridge would act.

"Well, good afternoon!" She said as soon as everyone had sat down.

Only a few people mumbled a 'good afternoon' back.

"Tut, tut. That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge'. One more time please. Good afternoon class!"

I stayed quiet as everyone chanted it back to her. What does she think we are? Primary school kids.

"There, now. That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

My mouth opened as I looked at Umbridge in shock. I was so angry at her that I was thinking of turning her into a toad for real. Everyone seemed to be surprise too.

Ignoring my anger, I took my pen and parchment. I started to copy things down; not really paying attention to what Umbridge was saying. I turned to look around to see everyone was copying the stuff Umbridge had written on the board. I refocus my attention on the board. I hope the others were enjoying themselves as much as I am.

"Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard? Umbridge asked.

Some replied back with a dull 'yes'. She then made them do the same thing as she did earlier and treat them like primary school kids. She told us to read the first chapter. I opened the book and my first thought of it was...

'_Oh god this is incredibly boring. I hope I don't die of boredom.' _

I have no problem with reading but when I'm told to read something I can't really get into it and this book was so boring. I finally stopped reading after I started to feel a bit sleepy and watched Hermione instead. This was due to the fact that her book was closed and her hand was in the air. I looked over to Umbridge who had her head in the other direction, probably doing that on purpose. It was until several minutes had gone past; Umbridge finally broke since many students were watching Hermione.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" She asked Hermione.

"Not about the chapter, no."

"Well, we're reading it just now." Umbridge said. "If you have any queries we can deal with them at the end of the class."

"I've got a query about your course aims."

It was at that, that Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

""And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

Now this is interesting, not reading some lame book.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." Umbridge said, sounding determined and yet still with her sickly sweet voice.

"Well I don't. There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

While everyone looked up at the board, I look down at what I had written.

"Oh yeah." I muttered in realisation.

"Using defensive spells?" Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

Well you never know with this school.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr-?"

"Weasley." Ron said before putting his hand in the air.

I watched as more people argued with Umbridge about her teaching methods. I was half tempted to join in with the fun. I mean it's not every day you see a class of students arguing with the teacher. However another side that was the shy and good wanted to stay quiet as they didn't want to get in trouble.

Umbridge kept reminding them that their hands weren't up when they spoke. It was when Harry brought up Voldemort that I finally put my hand up.

"Yes Miss-."

"Smith, Shannon Smith. Professor Smith's little sister." I answered.

"Yes Miss Smith."

"Why do you not believe that Voldemort is back?" I heard many people gasped as I said the name but I continued none the less. "Even if he isn't back what about any Death Eaters. I heard back in America in my third year that Sirius Black escaped your cells and when you finally caught him, he escaped again. What happens if you don't catch him by the time we leave? That means it will be our job and because we're not practicing any spells, we might as well be dead."

I knew Sirius wasn't really bad but I had to give a good example to explain it to the woman.

"Well you shouldn't worry about that now. If you can get the spell right in your exam, I'm sure you'll be fine out there."

I just sighed as I then listened to her argue with Harry about Voldemort. However it was interesting so I'll have to tell the others about this. She finally sent him to Professor McGonagall. The class finally settled down and we started to read again.

As soon as the lesson ended, I headed to the Doctor's classroom. It took a while to find it since the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Wii game only allowed you to explore most of Hogwarts. This game I had almost completely finished and I had managed to get further than either of my siblings in it which I was pretty proud of.

I knocked on the door before being told to enter. I found the Doctor and the others in the classroom. They looked up when I entered.

"Ah, Shannon, you're here now. How was your day?"

"Well I really think I enjoy muggle studies because the teacher is so energetic and fun to listen to." I said with a big smile on my face.

"I'll take that as a compliment. How was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge?"

"Boring, it's the only subject I don't like. She's making us read a book. I mean I don't have a problem with reading but the book is so boring and dull."

I joined the others who were sitting on the desks.

"May I see it?" He asked, holding out his hand.

I nodded as I went into my bag and pulled out the book to give to him. He flicked through it before handing it back.

"You're right, that is a boring book."

"How did you know that? You only flicked through it. You can't have read it by doing that." Rose accused.

"I'm a quick reader."

"Cool, I wish I could read like that." James said, Albus just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well come on, it's time for dinner. Don't want it all to be gone now do we." The Doctor said, jumping to his feet.

The rest of us followed suit and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. After dinner, I headed to the library to find out about moonstone. I didn't know where to start so went to ask the librarian who I believe was called Madam Pince. I took the book out to help me out with the homework before heading to the dormitory for a good night sleep.

**Sorry it's late. I blame school and my lack of imagination but mostly school. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I put up. I spent most of the weekend trying to finish it just for you guys.**


End file.
